To Steal a Materia
by Rinoas' LionHeart
Summary: Yuffie attempts to steal a materia that nobody is able to steal. Sorry it's kinda short.


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, it's characters, or anything pertaining to Final Fantasy VII.

Her first actual theft, she had been so nervous she fell flat on her face. The tall man helped the 12-year-old up off the ground. "Are you okay?"

She mumbled a quiet 'yeah.'

He laughed as she brushed off the dust off of her shorts. "You were trying to steal something from me weren't you?"

She was a little surprised that he had known that, but nodded.

"What was it?"

"Materia…" She said in a low voice.

"Materia?" He laughed again. He took a fire materia from his bag and handed it to her.

"Huh?"

"I'm only giving this to you because you seem to need it. But there will always be a materia you cannot steal from someone…"

"Wha's that?"

"A persons' heart." He put his hand over his chest.

She scrunched her nose. "Their heart?"

"Yeah. When you think about it, a persons' heart is kind of like a materia."

"So then how do you get it?"

"You have to earn it."

"How?"

He laughed again. "You'll have to find out for yourself." He ruffled her hair. "And try and get better at your thief skills."

"Ninja!"

He laughed again. "Alright. And take care of yourself." He turned and headed for his destination once again.

She looked down to the fire materia that had been so generously given to her. "Hey!" He turned, she waved. He mimicked her motion and smiled, leaving again.

Yuffie woke up in the room she had been renting from Tifa, she yawned and stretched as she always did and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Afterwards she went downstairs, Vincent sitting in the corner booth, drinking his coffee like he always did in the mornings at the Seventh Heaven. She memorized how he ordered, black, no sugar, no cream.

"Hey Vince!"

"Yuffie…"

"So what will our interesting conversation be today?"

"…" He sipped his coffee.

"Nothin' again huh?"

"Yuffie…"

"Yes?" Her face brightened, waiting for him to say more than he usually did.

"Why do you always have to sit here?"

"Why? Do you want me to sit somewhere else."

"I like my coffee in peace."

"But I like buggin' you!"

"…" He sighed.

"Aw, Come one!"

"…" He sipped his coffee again.

"Fine!" She stormed off.

"…?" He looked in her direction, raising a perfect eyebrow. He slid his coffee cup across the table and waited for the inevitable.

She tackled him.

"Yuffie…"

"Yes Vince?"

"Get off."

"What if I don't wanna?"

"Yuffie…"

"But Vince!"

"…" He sighed, getting up from his place and left the amount for the coffee on the table and left Tifa's bar.

"FINE! BE LIKE THAT!" She stomped upstairs, slammed her door, snuck out the window, and climbed to the roof so she could follow him.

His house was only a few blocks away, she knew it was, she was there before he was. She snickered as she looked at him from his roof. "Must be my awesome ninja skills!"

He unlocked his door, went inside, grabbed a book off of an end table and began to read it.

She sneaked in through one of the upstairs windows and snuck downstairs, hoping that he had no squeaky stairs. Fortunately Vincent was the type to get many necessary things done before anything else.

She was sneaking, attempting to catch him by surprise from behind his chair.

"Yuffie…" He knew she was there, she paused.

"How'd'ya know I was here?"

"I saw you on my roof."

"Awww…"

"Why are you here?"

"To take your materia."

"Is that all you ever think about? Materia?" He stood up, angry and set his book down where he had picked it up.

"N-no!"

"Get out."

"Vince!" She whined.

"Out Yuffie." He led her to his door, opening it and waiting for her to step out. She just stood there, gazing at the floor.

"Yuffie…" He had very little patience left.

"I knew I couldn't steal it. Nobody can steal the materia I was trying to get. I just wanted to, because I was trying so hard to earn it. I-I couldn't. I just needed to try taking it."

"What are you talking about Yuffie?" He closed the door to further question her without her running away.

"You're heart." She looked up, smiling at him.

---------

Please Review. :D


End file.
